The Fallen
by UchidaKarasu
Summary: MinaKaka, YonKaka, AU. When Namikaze Minato, the Senior Pastor of a widely popular church, meets Hatake Kakashi, a self-admitted gay athiest, how will Minato deal with the lust and the temptation of the sins of the flesh?


**The Fallen**

**-UchidaKarasu-**

Namikaze Minato, Senior Pastor at Heart of Prayer, stood at the centre of the church, his hands raised above his head as he prayed for all of the people, good and bad, that the world was composed of. He prayed for their deliverance in the name of Jesus Christ and the Lord God Almighty, feeling his heart swell with emotion and love for people on the planet, genuinely feeling the Spirit of God in the church. Tears, whispered words of adoration and worship towards God from the attendees of Heart of Prayer, sobs as people gave themselves fully to the Lord of all Lords. There was so much beauty and wonder present in the large, expansive area that it moved him, moved him to tears as he prayed and prayed, voice shaking and his brilliant blue eyes swimming with their own tears.

He had built this church from just a small little building to an expansion to praised God and Jesus. With the power of the Holy Spirit guiding him on his quest, he created an establishment and an area of land that could house three thousand people, all built on the love of the Lord and the beautiful generosity that the attendants of Heart of Prayer, a critical step to becoming closer to salvation. Giving the first of the crop, the first of your harvest, and the first of your life, no matter how poor or rich. Minato had been guided by the Lord to build this church, and now he spoke the word of God to anyone that would listen and even to some that would not.

He felt no vanity for his status, only wanting what was best to help spread the word of God in the realm on the Earth, and despite his charisma and talent with showing non-believers the truth, he did not let it go to his head. He sincerely told many of his 'fans' that he did not want the attention; they should be fans of God and His word, not Namikaze Minato. He had a wife that he loved more than himself a million times over, and he had five wonderful children. Two boys and three girls, ranging between nineteen and three, were his pride and joy, and he worked with his little kids to become one with the Lord and live righteous lives instead of in sin with the devil.

Minato continued, fellow God lovers and praisers seated around him in every direction, "May we be faithful to You and loving to You and be praising of You, God, hearing Your voice and Your preaching in our lives. May we always follow You and Your Son, living generously and in Your image as much as You allow us to, dear Lord. And the people at Heart of Prayer said..."

"Amen!" shouted the thousands of people in the chairs and standing in the aisles and even in the foyer beyond. Again, and not for the first and last time, he thanked God for giving him the opportunity to spread his word to so many people in need. People who had faith in the Almighty and his loving Son, giving them a place of peace that they could worship His name without hearing the talk of damnation to Hell and corruption. Heart of Prayer did not tell people that if they went to church at other places they would be damned, or if they didn't obey the rules completely they would be damned, and H.O.P. just allowed them to praise the work and the words of Jesus, the Almighty Lord, and the Holy Spirit in any way that they possibly could in a righteous way, and Minato was humbled by the power of God in the lives of so many people in this planet.

He was the Senior Pastor, but he felt like he was just giving the word of Christ and His Father, not being the poster child of being 'Christian'. He loved what he did, and he could never do anything to give that up, because the whole meaning of existence was in God He would never do anything to displease God because he loved the Lord with all of his heart, body, and soul. He lived for the Almighty, and nothing could drag him away from that.

Nothing at all.

* * *

Namikaze Minato was eating lunch with an athiest, a Muslim, and a Catholic. It was a once-a-month thing that the four of them had been doing for over a decade, just old friends having lunch at an Olive Garden, although it had been Del Marco's seven years ago for about a month.

Heart of Prayer, the church that he was the Senior Pastor for, had not been entirely happy about this lunch that he had been participating in for almost twenty years, but they understood his reasoning. In the Bible, it said that Jesus was the Shepard for one hundred sheep and when one wandered off the path and got lost, the Son of God left the ninety-nine sheep in the herd to bring and help the one that had been lost. It wasn't doing any good in the name of God to just condemn everyone that didn't worship or didn't have the same beliefs. That was one of the biggest problems in the church system, besides money and sex scandals. They just separated 'good and righteous' people from 'bad and evil' people, with no realisation that they had a moral and faithful obligation to the Lord God to affiliate with sinners and try to sway their faith to the Lord.

Minato wasn't saying that being athiest or a Muslim or a Catholic was good or that he couldn't affiliate with them because of their preconceptions. He believed that one could be friendly with someone one with a different belief system and still be a spiritual believer of Christ and the Lord. He had to try to help these people who had strayed from the path, the sinner in the eyes of God, and save that lamb to believe the word of God again.

He was friends with these people, and while he did not agree or support or even _like_ their beliefs, he respected that they did not have the same ideas of praise of the Lord as he did. He tried to get them to see the light (the athiest named Tsunade was his favourite to go in a religious discussion with, due to Minato's unwavering faith in the Lord and Tsunade's unwavering faith in science), and he _was_ friends with these people, for while they were mislead lambs from Jesus's flock, they were still good people and positive influences, even Tsunade in her own way.

Nothing could sway Minato of his faith in the Lord, but he still surrounded himself in the ones that needed salvation, for the ones already faithful to God were already on their way to salvation in Heaven, and they weren't the ones that really needed the help.

He had to preach God's word and preach the truth of Jesus Christ. It was what he had been put on this Earth to do. And he intended to do it for the rest of his life and to the best of his abilities.

* * *

Namikaze Minato preached on the temptation of the flesh on Sunday morning in November. The two biggest things that corrupted the world was sex and money, and therefore, it was almost avoided in most churches because it was something that _everyone_ battled with, not just the sinners. Whether it be the Pope or the Prime Minister or even Minato himself, they were all tempted at least once in their lives with the sin of greed and lust.

Minato, before God had called to him, had had a problem with giving. He had been a greedy person, truly, and only with God's help, he had freed himself of financial messes. He had learned that generosity, especially in the church, was mandatory to live a life with no regret and no hardship, for what you gave to the Lord would be increased bountifully in the eyes of God.

As for lust, he was a man. And while he had his moments where he would glance at the opposite sex, he never wavered from his wife, whom he adored with all of his heart. He trusted the Almighty God to help him fight off the temptations of the flesh, and God had protected him with His love. He had never been unfaithful, and he couldn't ever _imagine_ ever being unfaithful.

God would protect him, and he had the faith in God that he would continue his prayer in the church in the name of God, His one and only Son, and the Holy Spirit, on the winding path to salvation.

* * *

Namikaze Minato, having been with Heart of Prayer for over twenty years, after building that church in the name of God practically out of his own basement at the Lord's calling, had seen a man in pure and unmitigated lust, for the first time in his life. It had been in a convenience store, while Minato had been paying for gas for his modest vehicle, and that man had come in, in clothes that left nothing to the imagination and the most brilliant smile he had ever seen in his life, other than his five children.

He had rushed home and prayed and prayed and prayed that the presence of evil be flushed from his body, in the silence of his home as his lovely wife made dinner for him and his children, and he prayed and prayed and prayed even after the magnificent meal, all in the honour and the worship in Jesus name that these evil thoughts be purged from his soul.

But he did not confess the lust to his wife of twenty-four years and instead kept silent except in his prayers.

* * *

Namikaze Minato preached in the seed of greed, telling the story of his financial cancer that he had been consumed with before becoming faithful for God and His Son. He was surrounded by aptly watching worshipers of the Lord, as they stood around even in the foyer due to the lack of room in the church. It appeared that even three thousand seats could not house the worshipers of the Lord, and it appeared that the Spirit of God had consumed this church wholly, completely, and Minato was so thankful that the followers of God and Jesus Christ had realised that Heart of Prayer was a church filled with faithful people.

His back was killing him, but he just prayed that his physical ailment would be healed. Minato's wife had made him an appointment at a massage therapy clinic here in the great city of Tokyo, Japan for the upcoming Wednesday, so if he didn't feel better, he would be seeing if that could set his back into place once again, and he prayed that the pain would end. He had thrown out his back in a marathon to raise money for mission work in Saudi Arabia, to build an Heart of Prayer orphanage for children that did not have the money to go to school or worship God or have a place to go being orphans. Despite the pain, Heart of Prayer had raised almost seventeen _thousand_ dollars, and the rest of the money was coming from tides and offerings from wonderful, God-loving and giving people in the church.

Minato was so entirely amazed sometimes at what the power of the Lord could do for people in need sometimes. It just amazed him how people, no matter how rich or how poor, could give so easily for other people, without ever meeting them or anything at all. They were just such good, beautiful people, and Minato just wished that the world could be just the same as the people who worshiped at Heart of Prayer. If even half of the planet was such generous, loving people, they could probably, in the name of Jesus Christ and His Father, change the world.

Being hurt was worth it. God would protect him.

* * *

Namikaze Minato felt shivers run down his spine, along with the pleasure of relaxation, at the skilled hands of the massage therapist. The large hands were doing wonders to relieve the pain, but the shivers were entirely in lust, a feeling that he had only felt once before to a member of the same gender as he.

Of course, the man just _had_ to be the man Minato had lusted after so many months ago, in the convenience store, and it also didn't help that they had slightly spoke about Minato's profession of being a man of God, and the gorgeous man who's name was Hatake Kakashi was a self-admitted gay athiest with no affiliation with a church at all. Minato didn't know whether to be sick or apprehensive at the idea that Kakashi was gay, but he had decided that he was just another lost soul, wandering on the wrong path. He told himself that it was purely in a religious sense that he had a conversation on Kakashi's gay sexuality, and it was purely in a religious sense that he had questioned Kakashi on his viewpoints of the church and marriage.

He also told himself that it was purely in a religious sense, to try and spread the word of God, that he scheduled another appointment the next week with Hatake Kakashi, although his back felt perfectly fine.

* * *

Namikaze Minato tucked his four children into their beds and debated on calling his nineteen-year-old son in college to ask if he was doing okay in school. It had been four weeks since he had spoken to his oldest child, mostly due to the pressures of the church and his internal struggles.

He headed to his room and crawled into bed, his wife already asleep and peaceful in her dreams, and without saying his prayers like he had for the past twenty years before going to sleep, he thought about his appointment in two days with Hatake Kakashi, the grey eyed and shaggy silver haired man that provoked the most forbidden...and _delicious_...feelings in his heart.

But sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

Namikaze Minato felt Kakashi's hands lower on his back than ever before, and his blue eyes fluttered closed at the shiver that tickled his skin. He had been coming here for three months now, complaining about back pain that he felt absolutely none of to his wife, only getting relief from the cleverly talented fingers of his gay massage therapist.

He couldn't bring himself to think of the lies he had told his wife and kids, including how his therapist was a man with a wife and two kids, all to get touched however platonically by a gay man. Although this was far from platonic.

"Is there anywhere else you feel pain?" Kakashi asked in his deep, husky timbre, making Minato's already half-formed arousal twitch against the soft cushion of the small table he laid upon, completely and utterly naked save a fluffy white towel. It was the same question that the therapist asked at every session, and every time Minato would say that there was no other pain and would rush out, feeling the smallest hint of guilt that was drowning in the feelings that had been consuming him for three months now. It was getting harder to not have the gay man touch and press his fingers in different muscles than his back that did not need these treatments, and today was no exception.

But today had been different. His wife had asked him if they should take him to a doctor to get x-rays for his back, to see if something was seriously wrong. It had caused an argument, for while Minato had done nothing wrong, he didn't want his wife of nearly twenty-five years to know that her forty-three-year-old husband was coming just for this man to touch him. It would break their marriage apart, break Heart of Prayer up, and destroy his family...

And almost without even realising that he spoke, Minato said, "My right thigh hurts a little bit. I guess I just pulled a muscle, but..."

Kakashi just smiled and nodded, his sparkling white teeth glinting in the dimmed light of the perfumed room, his silver hair hanging in his vibrant grey eyes, and Minato's eyes fell closed again as those fingers began working their way from the back of his knee to the edge of the towel. He knew this was dangerous, but somehow, he found that he didn't care, his heart beating wildly at the sensations his therapist was evoking in his body. Oh, it felt so good, so how could it be wrong? He wondered how far Kakashi would go, knowing that he was a preacher for a large, successful church that he had done sermons on live television and so much good in the world under the code of morality, and this would be amoral if it continued any further.

Kakashi's fingertips barely slipped under the towel, and Minato couldn't even help the little breathless sigh that escaped his lips, and with that as a clear invitation, Kakashi's hands crept under the towel, higher, higher, higher, until fingers were tracing the crease between his legs and his hips, gradually working his way inward.

Minato thought about stopping him, but it was only a fleeting thought, and that little twinge of apprehension disappeared when Kakashi's fingers brushed his rigid arousal for the first time. As the massage therapist took Minato's length in his hand and began pumping the hard flesh in his clever fingers, the aquamarine eyed 'man of God' forgot who he was and had ever been.

And even when Kakashi shed his own clothing and they both achieved completion with each other, the silver haired man naked and glorious as he rode Minato's erection with abandon, he couldn't bring himself to remember anything at all.

The pleasure was too great, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Namikaze Minato glanced at a woman and her husband, in their late sixties or even in their seventies, as they all walked to the second morning service at church. They were in each other's arms, their smiles shining and their hearts seeping with love. It was beautiful, and Minato wondered what it took to have a marriage work so perfectly that he could achieve such a wonder.

_His_ marriage was falling apart. It seemed as if he wasn't exactly being the same 'Senior Pastor, Perfect Father, Doting Husband' that he had always been, and naturally, she had become more distant, throwing herself in woman's meetings in the church. She either figured he was losing his faith or was holding a grave secret, she had explained in one of there more particularly heated arguments, and she had hit it right on the button.

How in the hell could he explain? '_Hey honey, my massage therapist has dexterous fingers, a wickedly talented tongue, and has the stamina of a machine. Sorry, Kushina, but he's just so much tighter and hotter than you._' Yeah. That would go over well with his wife and the church.

He thought about leaving his wife and the church, but he knew that divorce was frowned upon and he was helping people at the church. He was still preaching against sin and even homosexuality, although he was not even abiding by God's rules, but he was helping other people. He was charismatic and good at what he did. Besides, Heart of Prayer, a fifty million dollar campus with over two hundred million going into the community and for missions around the world, was _his baby_, the tiny little idea from his subconscious erupting into a nationally covered, famous church that had millions of attendees either in person or online. Minato was helping people, and while he was a (_delicious, drowning_) sinner, he could change lives still. That was the point wasn't it? So people, ordinary people, could live life relatively good lives with their faith helping them through their hardest times.

Faith. Hmm. How _that_ had diminished. He could remember feeling a presence in his heart, unmitigatedly _good_, but it was only a distant memory. He could remember that his faith had been pure and untouched, but that had all but flown out the non-existent windows in Heart of Prayer.

It seemed that Minato's own sin had been the trigger for almost _too_ passionate sermons, and now there were people who would stand out in the parking lot and jam pack in the church just to hear him speak the word. At the last rough count, there had been half-way between six thousand people in the church alone, not including the people that would wait outside just for a view of him. And the hit on the website online that did live broadcasts had just reached the one hundred million mark, all around the world and translated instantly into over thirty different languages. Minato was doing his part to make people better, even if he was a (_stricken, mouthwatering_) sinner himself.

So he stayed with his church, and stayed silent about his lover that just happened to be a hot-blooded man, and kept the arrangement to meet Hatake Kakashi at the therapist's house at eleven secret, after Minato ate dinner with his four at-home kids and his wife.

* * *

Namikaze Minato bit the skin hard enough to draw blood, kissing the vermillion liquid, thrusting his rock hard erection in the blazing, tight opening of his silver haired male lover. He could taste the bitter essence of blood and flesh in his mouth, but he couldn't help but lap and suck at the wound, taking in Kakashi's life force out of his body and consuming it, loving it and the taste of it.

The grey eyed twenty-five-year-old below him cried out at the double sensation, and Minato's grin turned diabolical at the clear pleasure Kakashi felt at the pain. He increased his thrusts, losing control of his desire, mind blessedly blank from the hiss of the voices of his Christian friends and wife and family and even the people that didn't believe the same things he had once believed in.

He reached a hand down to pump the abandoned arousal in-between them, watching his silver haired lover arch his back, pushing his hips violently into Minato as he thrusted particularly hard. Their movements became less clear as they just allowed their raging lust sate with each other's body, and when they both screamed their release at the violent pleasure of the culmination, it was dimmed. At least, for a while. They would continue to ravish each other for hours on end, Minato not even getting home on weekdays until after midnight and giving her an excuse of deathbeds and other off-the-wall explanations that surely his wife didn't believe but obviously didn't question.

But he'd deal with that later. He was already growing hard within his lover yet again, damp blonde hair falling in his aquamarine eyes, and they began rocking their hips together for the second time that night alone, foreplay not needed as even the _thought_ of another round arousing them so much that it was unnecessary.

He could taste the blood upon his lips.

* * *

Namikaze Minato knew that it would end. He had known all along that indulging in this delicious fantasy would come to haunt him and destroy him. He hadn't been stupid. He understood that with so many people watching him, with so many figures waiting for him to either mess up or bring the world into peace, he was bound to be caught by someone.

Of course, it had to be the assistant. Naturally. The bitch seriously needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut and stay out of Minato's business. And Kakashi's. Fuck, did the gay black haired asshole want everything his crush had worked for to go to hell and back just because he was jealous that Minato got all of Kakashi's attention? Idiot Uchiha with those sexy ass short-shorts. The legendary green-eyed monster had just ruined two lives because of pettiness.

So Minato went public, put on a sorry face, got screwed out of his million dollar church, and still Kushina and the kids stood by him, mostly for the press instead of the affair with a fuckable silver haired twenty-year-old. All of those old morons from the board had forbidden him to preach anymore, and who in the hell did they think they were? Taking Minato's baby?

Motherfuckers deserved their unloving god to strike them with his power lightning of doom.

Well, Kakashi was being looked at as a hero in the homosexual world, at least. '_Yeah, Hatake fucked a priest and brought down the leading church against gay rights besides the Catholics in the world! Yay! Everyone thrust your hip out and cheer with peace and love!_'

And of course, Kakashi had a couple of his friends...deal with the Uchiha. To tell the truth, Minato figured that the silver haired man's way of doing things was better than turning back on THE FAMILY, or so the dumbass church threw on. Real good people they were. Showed how much they really cared about people they said they were dear friends with.

Yeah, so one man goes bad. Time to throw him to the sharks, steal his money invested in the church, and then pretend that he didn't exist and was beneath their notice!

_Really_!

The bastards should be helping fallen people. They should be trying to help people like Minato instead of stealing everything away from him. But no, they didn't follow their oh-so-holy book written by _men_ and fucked the one mishap over so badly that he wouldn't be able to really recover.

They should be thanking him. _Minato_ gave them jobs. _Minato_ brought in worshipers. _Minato built that goddamned church from the ground and this was how they repaid him!_

* * *

Namikaze Minato told the world that House of Prayer was composed of self-preaching atheists and moved in with Hatake Kakashi the next week after the divorce was finalised.

Fuckers deserved it anyways.

And you know what?

Namikaze Minato didn't lose a damned night's sleep over it.

**-_Owari_-**


End file.
